Spanglish Love
by Maricela-XDLovingYa
Summary: when a young Girl is abandoned in order to survive,Sam's family takes her in. As she grows up she deals with the Mythical world and develops a passion for the forbidden love. I invite you to Maricela's story, where innocence can be changed. Oc Love/lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to start on a new story. It has been in my head for a while so I decided to post it. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**There was a girl named Maricela and she did not know much of the English language. It was a usual cloudy day in La Push and Maricela's mother rang a stranger's door bell. She told Maricela she would be right back. As the mother left a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't want to leave Maricela behind, but she did not have a choice if she wanted her daughter to survive.**

**Maricela waited patiently as she did not know her mother would not return. Maricela was feeling strange and had a desire to cry. She was losing her patience waiting for her mother to return.**

**Suddenly, the front door was opened by a young little 9 year old boy. The boy looked at the girl in question. He did not know what to do, so he decided to go and get his mother.**

**The boy left the door open and rushed to his mother's room. The childs mother wondered who was at the door as she watched her son come in confused.**

"**Sammy who is it?" she questioned him.**

**Sammy grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her down the stairs of their house. The mother willingly fallowed as she was curious to know what was going on.**

**As she approached the door she saw a little girl who was no more than 6 years old. She noticed that the little girl was confused and scared.**

"**Where is your mother?" sammy's mother asked the girl.**

**Maricela was scared to reply. She was only five and could barely speak any English, although she did understand it better than she could speak it.**

**Maricela was bright for a five year old. By this point she had a feeling her mom would not come back.**

"**G-gone," Maricela said.**

**Sam's mom (Vicky)felt sorry for the little girl.**

**She told the young child to come in. Maricela fallowed Vicky into her house not sure of what to expect from it.**

"**What is your name?" Vicky asked the child.**

**Maricela looked at Vicky and smiled.**

"**Name maricela me," was maricela's response as she pointed to herself.**

**Vicky decided she wanted to keep her and raise her as her own.**

**Maricela was lighter than most Quileute's, but they would still believe she was one. Vicky was glad she had an extra bed in Sammy's room.**

**The extra bed was originally for her next baby she wanted to have. Vicky and her husband had been trying for almost a year and there were no results. She was saddened by that and wanted to forget all about it. She saw this as an opportunity to have another child around.**

**She didn't know how she would explain this to her husband. Vicky couldn't help but to fall in love with Maricela. She was cute and innocent.**

**Vicky went to her room to get her purse. She grabbed her jacket and slipped on some sandals. **

"**Sammy I'll be right back I'm going to go and buy Maricela some things," Vicky said as she walked out the door.**

* * *

**Sam pov.**

**I watched as my mom headed out the door with excitement. I turned to look at Maricela. She was standing next me looking up at me in wonder.**

"**My name is Sammy," I introduced myself as she smiled at me. Her mouth opened and closed as she was trying to say something.**

"**S-Sa-mmy," Maricela said as she tried to say my name. I smiled at her and led her to the living room.**

**I told her to sit on the couch. I pointed to it and she surprisingly understood me. I went to turn on the television and saw that Dora was on. I grabbed the control that was on top of the TV and joined Maricela on the couch.  
**

**I was going to change until I heard Maricela let out a laugh. Her laugh was cute and she had a toothy smile. I always wanted a sibling, so it looks like I finally got one. I relaxed and let Maricela lean into me. **

**Just looking at my new sister I knew that I would always protect her.**

* * *

**Vicky went through the store looking for little girl clothes. She was fascinated as she had never gone through this section.**

**Vicky was so out of it she didn't notice a familiar face approach.**

"**Vicky?" a voice behind her called. Vicky turned around to see who it was.**

"**Oh! Hi Sue long time no see," She said to Sue Clearwater.**

**The last time she had seen Sue was about six years ago. La Push was indeed small, but Vicky worked so much she barely had time for a Social life until now.**

"**Yes Vicky. Wow. We live so close yet we barely see each other," Sue said hugging Vicky. They just laughed together.**

"**So how is Leah?" Vicky asked Sue.**

"**Oh! Leah is great and now I also have a 5 year old boy Seth," Sue announced to her.**

"**Really that is great and how is the dear husband?" Vicky asked.**

"**Harry is Harry. Enough about me how is Sammy doing," Sue asked.**

"**Sammy is growing and I now have a five Year old daughter named Maricela," Vicky said. She hoped Sue would believe her.**

"**Oh! That is wonderful Seth and she can play together," Sue said enthusiastically.**

"**Yea sounds good. Although, Maricela doesn't really speak much," Vicky told Sue.**

"**That's fine. Well it was great seeing you," Sue said as she departed. Vicky said the same and headed to the checkout desk.**

**Vicky took out the bags from her car and closed the trunk. She opened the front door to find Sammy and Maricela fast asleep on the couch.**

**This site made her smile wide. **

**She entered the kitchen thinking about what she was going to cook. The pots she took out had made enough noise to wake Maricela. **

"**Hey honey," Vicky said as she saw Maricela yawn and rub her eyes.**

**The cute little girl smiled and waved. Maricela sat at the table and quietly observed Vicky work herself around the kitchen.**

**The smell of chicken made Maricela's mouth water. Vicky was cooking fried chicken with mash potatoes at the side.**

**After thirty minutes dinner was fully cooked. Vicky heard the front door open and a husky voice say "I'm home."**

"**Hi Vicks," Her husband said as he gave her a light kiss on the lips.**

**He also greeted his son with a kiss on the forehead.**

" **Oh! Ahh who is this?" Joshua asked looking at the little girl in the kitchen.**

**Maricela shyly waved at him. He smiled back at her and turned to Vicky in question.**

"**Joshua she was dropped off on our door step and I wasn't going to leave her outside," Vicky said. **

**Joshua observed the little girl. He saw that she was about five no older than six years old. He thought she was adorable and could pass as a possible Quileute.**

"**Let me guess, you want to keep her?" he asked Vicky with a knowing look.**

"**Yes, Just look how sweet she looks," Vicky reasoned.**

**Joshua looked at the child and sighed. "Okay," he said. Vicky and Sammy cheered in Excitement.**

"**Name Maricela Me," Maricela introduced herself.**

" **I'm Joushua," Joushua introduced himself.**

"**Can she not speak well?" Questioned Joshua.**

"**Not really, she knows Spanish though," Vicky replied to her husband.**

**They proceeded to have dinner and talk amongst themselves.**

**When dinner was over Vicky helped Maricela get ready for bed. Vicky tucked both Sammy and Maricela in and kissed both their cheeks. Once the light was turned off Vicky walked out and shut the door behind her.**

**Maricela looked up at the ceiling and then flickered her eyes to the window. The moons shine gave light to the room. As she lay their she wondered if her mom would ever come back for her.**

**Maricela wasn't use to a home. Her and her mom would move around a lot as if they were being chased by something bad. Maricela was happy she had a photographic memory. As she closed her eyes she could clearly see her mom's face. Tears slid down her cheeks as she hoped that one day she would know the reason for her mother's departure.**

**Before she drifted off to sleep she mumbled " Te amo mami ( I love you mommy)."**

* * *

**Okay guys this here is my first chapter to my new story.**

**Give me your thoughts and opinions.:) Reviewwwwwwww! **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is the second chapter to Spanglish love I haven't really been receiving feedback so I need to know your thoughts and opinions whether or not to continue this story.

Disclaimer: do not own Twilight.

* * *

Vicky had found out about homeschooling and was very excited about it. She would raise no suspicion of Maricela since she would be homeschooled.

Joshua had agreed to the type of schooling Vicky had chosen for their new daughter. Joshua couldn't help but like the little girl. She was so cute and adorable to him. He had always wanted a little girl, but Vicky couldn't get pregnant for some reason and this had saddened him.

As the months passed by Maricela was improving her English. She was great at doing the work and reading stories to herself, yet her English was still rusty.

During the months the Uley family would be very excited to arrive at their home every afternoon.

Maricela would help Vicky cook. She would watch TV and play with Sammy. Joshua and she would play in the park with Sammy.

They were all happy with Maricela.

Every day was a smile for everybody.

During the day Maricela would feel very lonely as she was alone in the mornings due to homeschooling. She was a very smart girl and never complained.

Sammy would also help her with her English and her with his Spanish.

Everything was peaceful and calm in the Uley family for about three years.

Through those three years Vicky and Sue had become close and Joshua had become more distant.

Vicky had ignored it for two years and some months. Little did she know he had a huge secret that would soon get out and destroy their happiness they had built together.

Maricela was now was the age of eight since three years have passed. She had noticed that lately things had changed greatly.

Vicky would always have a pensive expression. Joshua was hardly ever home anymore, and when he was there was always was yelling going on.

She did not understand the reason for this. Has she done anything to get upset them? She would think to herself. She knew that Sammy in fact was not mad at her as he would always smile at her.

Sam has been very proud of Mari lately (Mari was the nick name he had given her) Mari has been doing a great job writing English and speaking more. Mari was a sun to him.

She was always the highlight of his day. She would always make him feel like a hero in some sort of way.

Everything was great with Mari, but with his parent it wasn't.

He would notice that they barely even spoke to each other.

He knew this happiness was too good to be true. How long will it last? He thought to himself as he looked over at Mari with a smile as she slept.

He dozed off hoping tomorrow would be better.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Vicky yelled at Joshua.

Maricela was immediately awoken and ran down the stairs to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry I was drunk I didn't know," Joshua explained with his hands between his hands.

"A KID REALLY JOSHUA!" Vicky yelled as she pulled her hair in her madness.

She stormed off to her room and started throwing Joshua's clothes out the door screaming "OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Mari was crying as she ran up to Joshua.

"No go daddy no!" She exclaimed as she clung to him.

Joshua hugged Mari and kissed her forehead. Sammy also received a hug and a kiss on the fore head.

Vicky yanked a hysterical Maricela and Sammy from Joshua as she headed toward the front door.

"You have one hour to get out my house," Vicky said in a harsh voice without looking at him.

Joshua watched as his whole life walked through that door.

He was so stupid for getting drunk and getting involved with another woman beside his own wife. More like future ex-wife now.

Through his adventure he had knocked up the woman as he had not used protection during his drunken mistake.

He had found out two years ago that he had another son who was currently only ten years old.

He packed his thing quickly and left without knowing where he would go.

Since Joshua's departure Maricela has not seen a smile on Vicky's face.

Vicky's face was now a pure mask of bitterness.

Maricela would come up to Vicky and cup her cheek and say "Love you Mah-me,"

This would warm Vicky's heart, but not enough to get her out of her depressed state.

Mari had become very attached to Vicky and now she felt like Vicky was very distant toward to her.

* * *

Three months passed and Vicky had gotten worse. She had turned her closure to alcohol. She was hardly ever sober.

When the month of April came by Vicky had forgotten a very important day,

April 15th to be exact, it was Maricela's birthday.

That day Maricela had walked down the stairs to see if her mom would at least smile for her Birthday.

Tears slid down the little girls cheek as she saw that her mom wasn't even home.

Sammy felt sorry for his sister and though of a way of how he could make it up to her.

He had quickly led her to the kitchen and told her to sit at the table.

Mari had obeyed him immediately and sat down at the dining room table.

Sam headed toward the table with a cupcake that had a candle sticking out of it.

Mari's eyes sparkled as she saw the cupcake. Sammy set it down in front of her.

"Thank ju Sammy," Mari said as she smiled the widest smile at him.

Sammy smiled back at her.

"Your welcome Mari you deserve it," Sam said as he signaled her to blow out her candle.

Maricela thought of a wish to make.

She blew out her candle and wished for her mom to be happy again and for Sam to be happy as well.

Maricela was a really selfless person. She thought of others needs before hers.

Sammy and Mari had spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

Again as the days passed Vicky would look like a zombie. She would always be sad and would hardly speak.

She couldn't believe the fact that Joshua had actually left.

Her usual routine was drink, sleep, and work. She had completely forgotten that she no longer fed the kids.

The kids had to look after themselves and do the best they could to survive without the help of their zombiefied mother.

Maricela didn't really mind cooking for Sammy and her.

Sammy however knew things couldn't go on like this. He needed to do something about it.

As he went to school the next morning he thought of who he could talk to.

His father was gone and his teachers wouldn't really help.

He needed to speak to someone that would not judge him.

As the rest of the school day passed by Sam could only come up with one person he could rely on.

That person was Sue Clearwater.

On that same day Maricela was also thinking on who she could rely on besides Sam. She grew to love her mom and wanted to see her eyes shine again once more.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the home phone ring. She was debating whether to pick it up or not.

She headed toward the phone not sure of what to do.

She looked at her mom and noticed that she looked more sober than most days.

She sighed and hoped Sammy would be home soon.

* * *

Sam pov.

As school came to an end I decided I would visit Sue.

I jogged to her house to get rid of the nerves that were consuming me at the moment.

As I jogged I saw Sue's house come to view. I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs of her porch.

I knocked twice and waited for somebody to open the door.

I heard and saw the door open to reveal a smiling Sue.

She looked surprise to see me at her front door. I didn't exactly know how to start this conversation.

"Oh! Hello Sammy! What can I do for you?" she asked very sweetly.

Her sweetness made me feel a pang of hurt. My mom use to be like that.

I was extremely nervous to tell her what has been going on with my mom.

I looked at her and she looked at me waiting for me to speak.

* * *

Please review so I can get inspired

So reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww please!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is my third chapter! These chapters are more of a filler so you guys won't get confused throughout the story. So please be patient the action will begin soon :)

* * *

Sam pov.

I knew Sue was waiting for me to speak so I did.

"Well, my mom doesn't really know Mari and I exist anymore," I started out saying.

She gave me a sympathetic look and invited me in her home. I followed her and sat on the couch she signaled me to sit on.

"Hold on honey I'll be right back you just wait here," She said and headed through her backdoor that led to her backyard.

I was curious to know what she was going to do. I got up from the couch and slowly made my war toward the Back door Sue had just went through moments ago.

I opened it a little without making a noise and I eavesdropped.

"Harry we have to help those children," I heard Sue say to her husband Harry.

"Sue have you talked to Vicky herself about it?" Harry asked his wife.

I didn't exactly know what they were talking about, yet I continued to listen in on their private conversation.

"Harry she is always drunk and for heaven's sake she doesn't even know her kids still exist!" she exclaimed to harry.

"Okay, how about we take care of Maricela when Sammy is at school?" Harry asked his wife in question.

His wife nodded to him in agreement.

"You do realize that Vicky needs serious help don't you?" Harry questioned his wife with a serious tone.

"Of course I know, Harry darling I think we may need to take those children in and help them if Vicky won't," Sue tried to reason with Harry

What did they mean they were going to take us in? Were they going to Make me and Maricela never see my mom again?

"I heard Charlie Swan say they were taking her into rehab one day this week," Harry said to sue with a worried tone.

My mom was going away? No no no I chanted to myself. I couldn't hear this anymore, I needed to get away.

I quickly rushed out Sue's front door and my eyes were holding back the tears in them.

I ran as fast as I could. My heart was racing as my tears spilled out of my eyes. I knew I was close to home.

In the distance I could see flashing lights.

As I approached my house I saw a police cruiser.

I felt like I could no longer breath as I saw the scene in front of me unfold.

I felt paralyzed as I watched two cops do their work.

One cop had my mom cuffed up, while the other one was holding a crying and wiggling Maricela back.

I saw as Maricela had gotten loose out of the cops grip and attached her self to my mom's legs.

My mom was crying as she tried to reach Maricela.

I hadn't realized I was walking toward them until I snapped out of my daze and yelled " MOM!"

I ran toward her at full speed, but one of the cops grabbed my by my jacket.

I unzipped it and managed to get away from him.

I quickly engulfed my mom into a hug as I knew it would probably be the last hoping it would not be.

" Please do not go mom," I begged as tears blurred my vision

" Mah-me no go I love you pleez no go!" Maricela exclaimed hysterically.

" My kids I love you so much never forget that," My mom said .

" I'm sorry," my mom whispered as she was forced into the cruiser.

I watched as the police car took off.

One of the cops stayed with us waiting for another cruiser to come and pick us up.

It hurt to know that my mom's last words were "I'm sorry" those words would forever haunt me.

Did she really love us? Did she really care about us?

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY MARICELA POV.

Maricela was hoping that Sammy would be home soon.

Her mother looked to be in her own conscious for once today.

The phone kept on ringing and her mother decided to unplug it.

Maricela just sat on the couch observing her mother.

Vicky was sober but looked like she was frustrated.

There was a knock at the door and Vicky hesitated not sure if she should answer.

Maricela decided for her and opened the door to reveal two authority figures.

"Hi honey is your mom home?" One of them asked. Maricela just nodded and let them in leading them into the living room were her mom was seated.

One cop quickly grabbed Vicky and cuffed while the other one spoke.

"Mam you are under arrest for children uncared for and excessive drinking."

Maricela did not understand their words; all she knew was that her mom was being taken away from her once again.

Mari tried to go after her mom, but a cop restrained her.

She didn't know what to do, but start crying.

She did not know how, but she managed to get away from the stranger who was holding her back from her loved one.

Mari grabbed onto her mom and held her as tightly as she could by her mother's legs.

She saw as Sammy had done the same except he had her wrapped in a hug. She begged her mother to stay.

"My kids I love you so much never forget that," Mari's mom's said.

" I'm sorry" were that last words Maricela heard her mother whisper.

She had to watch as strangers took her mother. "I'm sorry," Maricela chanted in her head. She didn't quite understand the meaning of I'm sorry, all she knew is that she loathed the word once her mother had said it.

What is wrong with me? Maricela questioned herself. Am I not worthy enough to be loved? Will Sammy leave me too? Will I ever be happy? She thought as tears slid down her cheeks.

She then began to think what had happened in her life so far.

First her real mother abandoned her.

Second, Joshua had left her with Vicky.

Thirdly, Vicky was taken away by unknown people.

Maricela just hoped that soon her life would hopefully be normal.

Was that so much to ask?

* * *

The results of Vicky laving meant that Sue and Harry Clearwater had taken custody of both Sammy and Maricela.

Sammy now shared a bedroom with a nine year old Seth.

Maricela now shared a bedroom with a thirteen year old Leah.

Sue and harry knew it was going to be a hard task raising all four children, but it was a challenge they were willing to accept.

After the whole police thing and Maricela moving into the Claerwaters, she knew tomorrow would be a little better.

" Nigh leah," Maricela said.

"Goodnight Maricela," Leah said with a smile.

Maricela drifted off to sleep dreaming of a world where there was only smiles and laughs.

Little did she know she had to go through many obstacles for her one and true happy ending.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it was a short chapter. Like I was saying it was more of a filler.

So please review let me know what you think.

REEEEEVIIIIEEEEWWWWWW!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter this chapter has a lot of time skip and the flashbacks are important. In this chapter Maricela age will be THIRTEEN!

Disclaimer: don't own twilight.

* * *

Living in the Clearwater household, Maricela found herself adjusting to a new lifestyle and family. Maricela liked Leah Clearwater as her new sister. Leah would always make little Mari laugh and smile.

Every night Mari would have sweet dreams when Leah would read her a book. She absolutely adored Leah with all her might.

Then there was sweet young Seth Clearwater. She saw him as her best friend ever since they first met.

FLASHBACK…

_Maricela was in the back yard of the Clearwater home, sitting on the steps of their back door crying her eyes out._

_She heard footsteps approach her, but she ignored the sound of the steps coming toward her. She was too focused on grieving and loss of her mother to pay any attention to the person who was approaching her with caution._

"_A-are you okay?" asked a timid voice._

_Maricela wiped her tears away with her hand and looked up to see a boy staring down at her with curiosity_

"_I sad," she told him._

_The young boy sat next to her on the steps and looked at her with a kind smile._

"_Why are you sad? Don't be sad," he said to her._

"_Mom gone me alone again," She said sadly to him._

_The young child grabbed her hand and said "You're not alone. You have your brother and my family too."_

_Caught up in everything Mari had forgotten about Sammy and Sue. Then and there she realized the boy was right, she wasn't alone. She smiled and looked at him._

"_you're right me not alone!" she exclaimed at him." Wait! Who are you?" she asked him._

_He had forgotten to introduce himself. How rude of me he thought to himself._

"_My name is Seth Clearwater and you?" he said and asked._

"_Hi, Seth. My name is Maricela (Mah- ree- se- lah) and I don't know my last name," Mari told him._

"_Maricela is a pretty name and you're very pretty too," Seth confessed as he took in her appearance_

_Maricela had green caramel colored eyes and her skin tone was a peach and light tan color. She had a dimple on her right cheek and rosy full lips were captivating for Seth. Her light golden long hair was pretty, but her smile was the most beautiful smile he had seen._

_Maricela also smiled widely as she took in Seth's appearance and the fact that he had called her beautiful. She really liked Seth._

_She took her time and went over his features. _

_Young Seth had bright brown colored eyes. He was like most Quiletes, russet skinned and long haired. Mari thought that his smile was just wonderful._

"_Don't cry anymore okay," Seth told Mari while wiping her tears away. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand leading him inside the house._

_Once they were inside Seth asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. She agreed to his idea and fallowed him to the living room._

_Seth popped in SpongeBob Square pants The Movie, and sat beside Mari on the couch. While the movie played Seth and Mari would laugh their tiny heads off._

_Seth and Mari snuggled close together. They didn't hear anybody enter the room._

_Sue had just walked in the living room to find her son and Mari looking cute together. They looked so good Sue didn't know what to say. It was as if they were both a puzzle piece and together they would complete that puzzle._

_As Sue watched them she wondered what the future had in store for them._

**END FLASHBACK.**

Ever since that day, those two have been inseparable.

**TIME SKIP 3 YEARS LATER.**

Maricela and Seth were both the age of 13. Sam and Leah were now 16.

During those three years everything was great until now that Sam started to feel a little unusual then his normal self.

Maricela wondered what was going on with her brother

* * *

**SAM POV.**

**Sue and harry have been great throughout these past three years. **

**Also, I know for a fact that Leah had a crush on me. I remember that I had let her down nice and gentle. She took it better than I expected. Now she is dating a guy named Azeal.**

**The reason I didn't like Leah was because I had a mega crush on her cousin Sweet Emily Young. Every time she would visit I would have an idiotic smile on my face. I would always try to charm her and make her giggle. It was until last summer that I had the courage to tell her how I felt and give her a kiss.**

**Those past couple of weeks I have been feeling way off.**

**Soon I had found out I would turn into a werewolf when I suddenly phased out of anger.**

**I had to keep away from people for almost a month.**

**The elders had helped me through it and explained everything to me. They even told me about imprinting, and I hoped I would imprint on Emily.**

**When I had gained my control back and was back at the Clearwater house hold, Mari would look at me suspiciously.**

**I would give her my best smile and she would smile back.**

**I should of known she up to no good when she gave me that fake smile.**

**Harry and I were talking in the back yard when suddenly I had smelled a leech. I quickly stepped far away from harry and phased.**

**I heard a tiny squeak, and automatically I knew who it was.**

**My secret was out and Maricela knew I was indeed a werewolf.**

* * *

**PRESENT DAY BACK TO MARI**

It was a normal day in the Clearwater home. Everyone would wake up at six thirty and get ready for school. Everyone except Mari, she was homeschooled. She still woke up early just to be fair to everyone.

She walked down the stairs in her Christmas jammies and walked into the kitchen yawning. "Good morning," she said to everyone.

"Morning," they responded. She sat next to Seth who had a breakfast plate ready for her.

"Thank you," she said to Seth smiling. Seth smiled back and said "you're welcome."

Soon they all left and Mari headed to the computer to start her own schooling. It was very easy to Mari how that she could read and write English perfectly. Then again her vocal learning was still shady.

She could say the words in English but with a thick Hispanic accent.

While she was at the computer Maricela felt a strange tug in her stomach. Her back was aching also. Her body felt strange and very uncomfortable to her. Maybe she needed to pee was one of her first thoughts.

She paused her lesson and headed to the bathroom upstairs. She started pulling her pants down and she sat on the toilet. She was about to get up since she apparently didn't need to use the bathroom, when she spotted a dark red stain on her underwear.

She froze and many things ran through her mind in seconds.

She wondered why she was bleeding and why from "there." Was she sick, was she peeing a different color? She had no idea what was going on.

She tried to stay calm and collected, but that failed and she started panicking. "Mama Sue!" she yelled.

Sue quickly ran up the stairs in alarm and ran to the bathroom.

She threw open the bathroom door and spotted Mari on the toilet with a panicked face.

"What's wrong honey," Sue asked getting closer to Mari and giving her a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Am I sick? Why am I bleeding," Mari asked with tears in her eyes.

Sue looked confused for a second, but then a thought clicked in her head.

"Oh! Honey you are becoming a young lady," Sue explained.

She proceeded to tell Mari how "The red marker" would probably come every month, and also how she would have to use a pad.

Sue showed her how to use on and how to dispose of it the right way.

Maricela listened to her while blushing.

Sue led Mari to her bedroom and grabbed a heating pad to ease the pain on Maricela's lower back.

"Thank you Mama Sue love you," Mari said to Sue as she drifted off to take her nap.

Sue smiled down at her and kissed her forehead whispering "I love you too honey."

Maricela awoke to the sound of what seemed to be Leah's laughter.

She got up and headed toward her window were Leah and her boyfriend came into view.

It appeared that Leah's mouth was attached to her boyfriend's lips.

Mari observed as Leah and Azeal moved their heads and made little noises here and there.

Maricela was about to say something because she had thought Azeal was attacking Leah. What stopped Mari was the fact that Leah looked like she was enjoying it.

She quickly went and laid out on her own bed. She couldn't get the image of Leah's action out of her head. She was curious to know what it was exactly.

She made a note in her head to ask Seth about it late when he would arrive from school.

She waited patiently in her room. The front door of the house opened to reveal a happy Seth.

"Hey Mari!" Seth exclaimed happily as he grabbed Mari into a hug.

"Hi Seth, I'm happy you are home," Mari said too him.

Seth grabbed Maricela's hand and led her upstairs to his room after he had greeted his mother.

Usually, they would both do their homework when Seth arrived from school.

During their study session Mari kept on glancing at Seth deciding whether or not to ask him the question.

What will he say? Will he get mad at me? Maricela questioned herself.

Seth could sense that something was off. "Is everything alright?" Seth questioned Maricela as he looked at her.

Maricela faced seth and asked timidly "Can I show you something?"

" Yeah sure anything," Seth said to her.

"Okay, but after I show you can you tell me what it is?" Mari asked Seth.

Seth nodded his head in agreement not sure of what to expect. Mari moved so she was in front of Seth. Mari raised both her hands and rested them by Seth's cheeks. She slowly caressed both his smooth and beautiful cheek bones. Seth did the same to her.

He slowly savored the moment his hands slid down her creamy silky rosy cheeks. Mari dropped her hands to rest at her side and Seth fallowed suit.

Mari leaned closer to where her lips were only a few inches from Seth's available lips. She didn't hesitate and touched her lips with his. Both Mari and Seth Felt complete.

They both closed their eyes and enjoyed their lips connected.

Agonizingly slowly Seth moved his lips with hers. Seth thought it was the best feeling until she parted her lips and leaned in closer to Seth caressing his neck.

Mari couldn't believe all the feelings she was experiencing in this connection. Mari pulled back and watched as Seth looked at her adoringly.

"Seth what is it called?" she asked. Seth snapped out of her daze and answered her "It's called a kiss."

" Was that your first kiss?" Mari asked him curiously.

"Yes and im glad it was with you," Seth said blushing furiously.

"Me too Seth," Mari said.

" Seth?"

"Yeah," Seth said.

"I think I like kissing you. What about you?" Maricela asked him.

Seth leaned in closer to her and brushed his lips with hers softly and said " I too like kissing you Mari."

"Kids Dinner!" Sue yelled.

Seth grabbed Mari's hand and thy headed to the kitchen table.

During dinner they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They held hands under the table and Seth would rub his thumb across her palm.

After dinner both Seth and Maricela went to get ready for bed. They were standing in front of Mari and Leah's bedroom door.

Seth grabbed both of Mari's hands and kissed them each. He looked her strait in the eye and asked "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"But Seth I want to be more than friends," She said.

Seth laughed and said " No Mari I want you to be with me like Leah is with Azeal."

"Oh! Yes I want to be your girlfriend!" Mari said happily.

They departed that night with one final sweet lingering kiss.

The rest of the month passed by quickly, and they were as happy as can be.

Today Seth was slightly nervous to tell his girlfriend that he was madly in love with her. He bought her chocolate's and plucked a rose from their neighbor's garden.

"Thank you so much Seth," Mai said while attacking him with her lips.

"What's wrong?" she questioned him as she noticed his nervous state.

"I-I love you," Seth confessed to her.

"What is love?" she asked him confused.

"It's when someone's heart jumps every time they see the other person. They get happy and all gushy inside when they see each other. The only person that matters is the one you are with," Seth said looking at her with his loving eyes as he explained this to her.

"See," Seth said as he placed her hand above his heart that was beating wildly.

"I love you too see," Mari said to Seth as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her wild beating heart.

"We both love each other. We will be together as long as we can right?" Mari questioned Seth.

"Yes as long as we can," Seth replied.

He rested his forehead with hers and said "You will be the only one I will ever love."

"You will be the only one I will want to spend forever with," Mari said.

They both saw a flashing light. They turned around to see Sue with a camera.

Sue may have not known, but she had Captured the moment were Seth and Mari had completely fallen in love.

Sue handed the Picture to Seth and he knew that this was his future; Mari was his happily ever after.

But can life really be that easy?

* * *

Okay guys let me know what you think. Your opinions please

So REVIEW I need your feedback on this!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Elders Meeting

"It seems that 16 year old Samuel was the first one to phase," Harry announced and confirmed for the rest of the Elders.

"His sister accidently witnessed him phase in my backyard," Harry said.

The Elders weren't sure how to react to this news. They seemed unsure of whether or not Sam's sister would say anything about her brothers phasing. They weren't completely sure if she would give away the tribe's secrets.

"Sam has been phased for about two months, he is now stable enough to be around others. I am aware that he and his sister will have to situate themselves in a different home," Harry said sadly.

Harry was sad to see the Uley kids go. They were one of a kind kids to him. He really hated the rule that said he could not let his family know about any of the werewolf madness. Due to that specific rule, he could no longer allow Sam to live under his roof.

"Sam will move back to his old home and we will pay the costs until he reaches the age of 18," Billy said.

"What about his sister Maricela?" Harry questioned. He slightly started to hope that maybe they only wanted Sam to move and would let Mari remain at his home.

Harry knew he was part of the Elder group and he too could make a decision, but this time he didn't want anything to do with the unhappiness of the Uley's. They had been through so much already.

Even if he had protested with Billy's decision or old Quil's, nothing good would have come of it.

"She will live with her brother and will be banned from all social activity. She will only be allowed to communicate with the Elders and her own sibling," Old Quil said.

With those few last words said, the meeting had ended.

* * *

CLEARWATER HOME (one week after the Elders meeting)

"Mari we have to leave," Sam said to Mari.

"Why? I like it here," she said protesting.

"We need to keep the secret and no one can know," Sam told her.

Mari looked up at Sam's face and was taken aback by his facial expression. She could not read his face for the first time. He had an expressionless mask on his face and she did not like it one bit.

"When?" she asked him.

"Today," he said to her.

Sam stepped toward her as he knew she would probably not agree with that.

"Okay," Mari said with an emotionless voice.

Sam closed the distance between them and engulfed her into a hug. She let a quiet sob escape her.

"You ready?" Sam asked as he accommodated the rest of Maricela's belongings onto the back of his truck.

She was about to say something until her name was called.

"Maricela!" called the voice she loved and adored.

She turned around and spotted Seth, with a smile on his face, running towards her.

She broke out into the widest smile she could make and felt happy to see him.

Seth captured Mari into a tight loving hug and kissed her. His favorite part of everyday was when he would spend time with Maricela. He would always wish that school would go by faster so he could see her. He couldn't imagine a life without Mari with him. He loved her so much he was willing to do anything for her. He knew people would laugh if he told them he knew he would marry this girl one day.

He looked into her eyes and his vision was instantly invaded with honey green colored eyes. Mari couldn't help but melt under Seth's loving gaze.

In that very moment,Seth starring at her with love and compassion, she wished it would last forever. Unfortunately, perfect moments always end up disrupted.

"We have to go," Sam said.

Mari looked over her shoulder at Sam and felt Seth stiffen in her hold.

Seth unfolded himself from Mari's embrace and looked into her eyes.

"Go? Go where?" he asked confused as his gaze remained on Mari, waiting for her to speak.

"Sam is going through some rough things and he needs me," she said looking at Seth with sympathy in her eyes that were threatening to spill tears.

It hurt her to see his glowing face change to broken hearted face.

Seth held onto to Maricela tighter and said "No," as he shook his head in denial.

"I-I need to leave," Maricela said trying to let go of Seth, but couldn't find it in her to let him go.

"You can't I Love You!" Seth whispered yelled.

Sam approached them and attempted to get Mari out of Seth's steel grip she was held in.

He didn't want to use his werewolf strength; he feared he would hurt one of them. He spotted a crying Sue by the front door of the house and signaled Sue to help him with Seth and his sister.

Sue grabbed Seth from behind and she pulled back, while Sam did the same with his own sister.

When they were parted, both had tears running down their faces. Sam could not understand how kids so small could be so in love. Was that even possible?

Once Mari was seated in the truck, Sam backed out of the drive way and headed to their previous home.

Sam felt like a harsh person for separating lovebirds, it just had to be done.

* * *

IN THEIR OLD HOME

Maricela looked around the house and felt memories pour freshly into her head. This was the house she had experienced many new feelings.

She headed up the stairs and as she checked the bedrooms upstairs. She was surprised to see that the beds were ready to be slept in.

She walked into her old bedroom she had shared with Sam when she was smaller. It was now a light baby color that was her favorite color. There also was a queen sized bed on the left side of the room and a full length body mirror. She was happy to see that she had her own computer desk and a rolling chair. It looked like a little mini office in her room. What she liked even more was that she had her own stereo set she had desired for a while.

"Need help unpacking?" Sam asked as he came up behind her almost scaring her to death as she held her hand over her heart.

"Sammy you gave me a fright and I think I can unpack alone," she told him giving him a half smile to reassure him she was okay for tonight.

"Okay then uhh… good night," he said and gave her a kiss on the fore head.

She too said good night and watched him as he disappeared down the stairs.

She started to unpack and let her own mind wonder off into her made up fantasy. Her fantasy's often were about her and Seth living in a house together, recently married and happy. She was never scared to explore her imagination. Oh, how she wished her dreams would come true. 'wishes never hurt anybody' She thought to herself.

She laughed a humorless laugh and said, "No wishes don't hurt, reality does."

When she finished packing she decided to go and take a shower. She was exhausted from packing.

The bathroom was remodeled, it was now a beige color instead of its old yellow color. After her short shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and steeped out of the shower.

She stepped out of the bathroom and went straight to her bedroom. She slipped on a bra and some panties and then buried herself in her white thin sheets. It was close to summer and the night was surprisingly warm to her.

Months had passed by and Mari was already the age of fourteen. She had found herself upset with her life. Sam had explained to her that she could not speak or have contact with anybody except the Elders and Sam.

Also, she had noticed that her body temperature had increased from your normal 98.6 to a 101.1.

Sam hadn't noticed since he was warmer than Mari reaching the temp of 108.9 degrees.

Today was like most days she had. She was alone. Sam had patrol in the afternoons and while he was there in the mornings, they wouldn't really talk since she would do her home schooling. When Sam would leave for patrol, she would think of what she was going to prepare for dinner. Then she would proceed to listen to some music and dance in her room.

Although, today had actually changed her daily routine, there was a knock at the door.

She was unsure of whether she should open the door or not. She knew it couldn't be her brother, since he never knocked when he came home.

She opened the door and it revealed two old men she had grown to love.

"Billy!Quilly!," Mari said excitedly as she proceeded to engulf each one in a hug.

"Come in," she urged.

They both came in and happily smiled at her.

"Hi Mari," Billy said. He had taken a liking to Maricela since he met her. She was a jewel to him.

"Hey Maricela," Old Quil greeted her. He too had taken a liking to the young girl. Her laughs and smiles were contagious and her innocence was pure.

"What brings you here?" she asked the two men.

"Well, you know how we love your arroz con pollo (Rice with chicken)," Billy said making Maricala laughed at his attempt in Spanish.

"Oh! Then I will make it today then," she told him with a smile.

"Hey! What about what I like?" Old Quil teased her.

"And I will make my chicken enchiladas," she added.

She started cooking as the Old men watched a game on the TV. The men were yelling at the screen and that made Mari giggle to herself. When she had first seen them do that, she thought they were arguing with the TV.

She continued to cook and finished thirty minutes later. Sam wasn't due home until an hour. She made sure to put his food in the microwave to keep it warm.

She had set the table and had served the food.

"La cena esta (Dinner is) ready," Mari said speaking mixed with the guys.

Billy and Old Quil were accustomed to hearing Maricela speak English and Spanish. She had even taught them some words so they would understand her.

They shut off the Tv and headed toward the dining room.

"Gracias Maricela," both of them said to her gratefully. They sat down and thanked Mari once again when she handed them each a beer.

"De nada (your welcome)," she replied.

Billy loved her cooking as well as Old Quil. There were many laughs and smiles shared throughout dinner. Mari always wanted to ask what beer tasted like, but never had the courage to ask until today.

"Does beer taste good?" she asked.

Billy laughed and said, "Well, not everybody likes beer."

"Why? Do you want to try it?" offered Billy.

Mari's eyes lit up and she nodded her head," Si!."

Billy handed her his beer and waited for her to take a drink.

She took one quick sip and let the taste of beer invade her mouth.

Old Quil and Billy started laughing as Mari rushed out of her chair and spat out the beer in the sink.

"Eww! No good," she said as she sat back down and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Billy told you some people didn't like beer," Old Quil said through his laughter.

A howl was heard and they immediately stopped laughing.

"Is Sam in trouble?" Mari asked as she looked at the Elders face that looked worried.

Another howl was heard in the woods, but it wasn't Sam's howl.

"I think another has phased," Old Quil said.

Billy and Mari nodded in agreement.

They heard footsteps approaching and a door open.

The door opened to reveal Sam and a new guy.

"This is Paul and he has phased," Sam informed Billy and old Quil.

Paul nodded in confirmation. He had phased after he had gotten into a fight in school.

"Paul will stay here until he is under control to live else were," Old Quil said.

Sam nodded and walked toward Maricela and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at him and said, "Good thing I made enough for two wolfs."

"It's getting late and I need to get home to my teenage son. Bye Mari," Billy said saying goodbye.

"I also need to leave. Bye Maricela,"Old Quil said and left with Billy.

"Mari this is Paul. Paul this is Mari," Sam introduced them.

"Hi," Paul said waving shyly at her. Paul wasn't normally shy.

Mari smiled and walked toward him and grabbed him into a hug while saying, "Nosotros (We) hug in this house."

Paul smiled and admired her beauty. Maricela was very attractive and stunning. 'To bad she is with Sam' Paul thought to himself.

"Dinner is in the Microwave Sam," Mari yelled as she climbed up the stairs and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she was done with her shower and had a towel wrapped around her body, she opened the door to find Paul standing in the hallway.

Paul had just walked out of the guest bedroom and was heading toward the bathroom when he heard a door open. He turned his head and felt himself freeze. There standing in the front of the bathroom was Mari. Her towel was short and barely covered her legs. The water droplets on her skin sensually ran down her neck and legs. Paul shook his head to slip out his trance.

Maricela was forbidden to him, she was with his Alpha.

"Oh! Paul. Are you going to use the bathroom?" Maricela asked.

Paul cleared his throat and said, "Yes and good night." He said to her as he passed by her and slipped inside the bathroom. She responded with a good night too as he smiled at her.

She changed into a belly shirt and some shorts and tucked herself in. She laid there wondering why Paul had a dumb founded face when he saw her in a towel. What had that look meant? She couldn't identify the look. Nobody had looked at her in that way before.

She looked at her window and smiled as she spotted a few stars. She loved the night and quickly fell asleep when her head snuggled on her soft fresh fluffy pillow.

Maricela awoke to a smell that could only be identified as eggs and bacon. She dragged herself out of bed and quickly brushed her teeth before heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen she was surprised to see Paul cooking and shirtless. She didn't mind him without a shirt, Sam never wore a shirt.

"Morning," Maricela said cheerfully scaring Paul.

Paul quickly turned around and once again froze as he saw Mari in a belly shirt with low riding shorts. Her stomach was well defined for a sixteen year old not that he was sure she was sixteen.

'Sam's girl Sam's girl' Paul chanted in his head. "Good Morning," Paul managed to say.

Paul placed a plate in front of her on the kitchen counter. Mari thanked Paul and sat on one of the stools.

Paul continued cooking and muttered a 'you are welcome' to Mari.

"Mmm. This is great Paul," Mari moaned as she took a bite of her eggs and bacon.

Paul took notice of her moan that made him dislike Sam even more for having Mari for himself. Paul was curious to know why he had never seen her around the Rez with Sam.

"So how long have you lived with Sam?" Paul asked.

"Since I was five," Mari replied.

'A child hood love how cute' Paul thought.

"You love him?" he asked her.

"Of course I love my Sammy," Maricela said a little confused as to why Paul was asking these questions.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he came into the kitchen and kissing Mari's cheek.

"Paul. Wow! I didn't know you could cook," Sam said surprised.

"Yea, well my mom was always tired when she would come home from work to cook anything," Paul said giving Sam a plate and filling one for himself.

"So Sam, Mari here tells me she loves you a lot. If you guys love each other, why do you sleep in separate rooms?" Paul asked.

"We use to sleep in the same room, but I know Mari likes to have her own space. Why?" Sam asked Paul as he took a bite of his breakfast that tasted great.

"I just assumed that if you are in a relationship and love each other, you would sleep in the same room since Mari lives here," Paul said.

Sam choked on his food and Mari did the same. They looked at each other and started laughing. They couldn't believe Paul thought they were lovers.

"That is gross," Mari said laughing along with Sam.

Paul was confused as to why Mari and Sam were laughing.

"What is gross?" Paul asked.

"Me and Sam are brother and sister," Mari said shaking her head.

"Oh!" Paul said and then he felt so stupid. He had jumped to a way off conclusion.

Sam shook his head and looked at the clock and it read 12:26 patrol was at 12:30.

"Come on Paul it's time to Patrol," he said still laughing a little.

Paul quickly finished eating and Mari had thanked Paul again for cooking.

"Bye Paul and Sam," Maricela said giving them both a hug and a kiss.

Paul and Sam said bye to Mari and quickly headed to the woods to phase.

Once phased, Paul could here Sam laughing in his wolf form, it actually looked quite funny.

_Why are you laughing so hard?- Paul_

_I still can't believe me and my sister had something going on- Sam_

_Hey! It was an honest mistake. I mean you hug her and kiss her forehead all the time and you didn't say she was your sister- Paul_

_True, but I didn't say she was my girlfriend either.- Sam_

_Sam caught a flash and memory of Mari in a towel and started growling._

_What the hell Paul!- Sam_

_Sorry! Your sister is hot- Paul_

_You sick ass she is only fourteen!- Sam_

_No way! She doesn't look like a 14 year old – Paul_

_Well, she is so set your eyes on someone else. – Sam_

_Yea yea- Paul_

They continued to Patrol for the rest of the afternoon. They were about to call the day when they heard a howl and Sam felt someone phase.

"_What the hell? Holy shit! Why do I have a f-ing tail?" the new voice said that sounded familiar to Paul._

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to write this chapter ****.**

**I would really appreciate if you reviewed and let me know what you think of this chapter **

**I decided to Make Paul a little OOC in my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT NOTE!

Hey, guys. Unfortunately, I wanted to inform you guys that Jenafear will no longer be writing her stories. Due to some family issues she is dealing with, she has offered me to finish up her stories.

So, I will be editing some of her earlier chapters. I mean Jenafear is my best friend and nobody knows her better than me. Jenafear is a lot like her character in the story and she only trusts me to continue the story. So I'll be editing some of her chapters, because...well... Jenafear has never really been the smartest crayon from the box when it comes to writing.

Oh, darn! She is staring me down right now.

Okay, so on a quick note, My name is Maricela and I'm your new updater! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So I know Jenafear wanted to take this story slow, but I really want to get to the Action. I decided to speed the time up so I hope you guys don't mind, I mean I really want Maricela and Seth to see each other soon.

Please let me know what you think of my chapter :)

Oh! I also wanted to inform you guys that Paul and Jared are a little ooc in this story.

* * *

Paul Pov.

"Jared man is that you," I asked him somewhat recognizing his voice.

"Paul? Why are you in my head … holy crap! I have paws and... is that you," Jared thought focusing on the black wolf.

"No that is our Alpha Sam Uley," I answered.

"Jared do you remember the legends of our tribe," Sam asked him.

Jared nodded and we continued to explain the whole wolf thing Blah Blah Blah. It was all easy until we got to the Imprinting part.

"So I could imprint on a stranger and fall deeply in love not willingly?" Jared asked. He seemed to be panicked because of this. Then an image of a Quileute girl popped into his head. I could feel the admiration he had for her. She looked familiar.

"Wait a second … is that kim?" I asked him. More images of Kim appeared in his mind. Kim smiling. Kim eating. Kim laughing. Kim crying.

"Stalker," I snorted in my wolf form.

"Jared you have to be careful in school, we don't want anything bad to happen," Sam said.

"So, I can go to school tomorrow?" Jared asked hopeful.

Sam sighed "No, not until a week or so and you can't be around your parents. I will tell your parents that we will need you for the week and so will the elders. I'm pretty sure your parents will agree."

Jared nodded and randomly phased back. He was on the ground naked and looked a little pink on the cheeks. He was blushing to my amusement.

I quickly phased back and zipped on my shorts, handing Jared my extra pair. He murmured a thanks and rapidly covered his area. Once he was dressed, we all headed back to Sam's place.

I knew were getting close from the aroma that invaded my nose. Food.

"Not yet Paul. First, we need to stop by the store to grab some drinks and milk," Sam said. He turned toward Jared "You go on ahead and go to my house."

Jared nodded and headed to the house. I raised my eyebrow in question to Sam. "Why did he have to go to the house?"

"He needs time to think for himself," Sam murmured, I nodded and fallowed him to the store that was just ten minutes away on foot.

JARED POV.

I couldn't believe I was an F-ing shape shifter. I mean I liked the freedom it let me have. I could run fast and heal quickly. I know I should really be freaking out, but I feel calm and collected. I mean it could of turned out worse, I could have been a leech.

I now understood why Paul had stopped talking to me so much. He was what I am now, and he didn't want to risk hurting me. That means I have to stay out of school for awhile. I don't want to hurt anybody, especially not Kim.

Kim. She is so beautiful and smart. Ever since ninth grade I have been hooked. The fist time I saw her was when we had Algebra together. She was assigned the seat next to mine and I couldn't have been more happy. I didn't have the guts to talk to her. I was very afraid of rejection. I didn't know if I could take her rejection.

I loved the way her hair curled at the tips of her hair and how brown it was. I was fascinated with her caramel eyes and full lips. I was especially captivated with her gentle laughter. I loved everything about Kim. From her pink toe nails to her brown hair.

Some might even call it obsession, but I could deal with it as long as I get to see her. I really wish I could imprint on her, maybe then she will notice me.

I shook my head and made my way into my Alphas house. I picked up the smell of food awhile ago so that meant there was maybe a women in Sam's house. Maybe even a girlfriend. I walked in and turned to my right and spotted a woman. She was about 5'6? or 5'7? She seemed taller than most woman I have met or seen here on the rez. She had a lighter skin tone, close to a beige ivory mixture. Her hair was a bronze blondish color and her figure seemed fit and sensual. I wondered if her face would go with her body.

I stepped closer and she jumped in alert as if she could have felt me approach closer. I was met with exotic caramel colored eyes. She was beautiful. If I wasn't so into Kim, I would have set my sights on her. Sam is sure one lucky guy. Having a beautiful woman who could cook is a prize.

I was so caught up in my head, I didn't notice the huge pan was coming my way. Unfortunately, it was to late to move, it collided with my forehead. It stung for a second.

"Who you are?" she asked with a thick accent. I raised my arms up in surrender, but she misunderstood it and raised the pan she had in her hands ready to throw.

"Wait. Wait. Sam sent me here," I informed her.

"You know Sam?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. My name is Jared," I introduced myself.

She relaxed and broke out into a smile. "My name is Maricela," she said walking towards me and wrapping me into a hug. "I so sorry. I thought you were an intruder."

"What is going on here?"

I parted from Maricela's arms to see Sam glancing between us two. Maricela laughed and said "I thought he was intruder and I then throw him a pan to his head."

Sam relaxed. Did he think I was hitting on her? I then heard Paul bust out laughing.

"You guys ready to eat?" Maricela asked.

"You betcha'," Paul said giving her a kiss on the forehead and heading to the kitchen table.

Once we were all seated, we were all served a huge plate of Fried chicken with mash potatoes.

I swear this Maricela is a mind reader. After saying thank you I dug into my food. I managed to slow down on some point to ask a question.

"Wow, your girl can cook Sam," I complimented. "So, how long have you been together for?" I asked.

Paul busted out laughing once again and Sam huffed in his chair. Maricela was laughing along with Paul, and I was confused.

"I really hope I don't get this question again when others phase," Sam said shaking his head.

"No. No. Sam and I are brother and sister," Maricela said.

Oh, wow now I felt beyond stupid. They all laughed at me and after a while Maricela had announced she was tired and left to take a shower.

"Jared you can share the room Paul has," Sam said. "There are also two beds so you don't have to share. The bathroom is just down the bedroom hall way to your left and that is about it. You stay here with Paul and I will run patrol tonight. Plus, I need to check of Embry Call I suspect he might phase," with that he departed and left us in the kitchen.

"Don't get any ideas about trying to get with Maricela," Paul warned me with a serious face.

"I know she is pretty, but she is only fourteen," he informed. I felt my eyes widen.

"No way she is fourteen." How can a woman like that be fourteen? So, that would mean she really is a teenager.

A few days passed and Embry phased, just like Sam suspected.

Embry was really calm when we told him he was a shape shifter. He took it way better than Paul or me. He also couldn't believe Maricela was fourteen.

I just hope that in one week I could see my beautiful Kim. And part of me also wishes to imprint on her. Only time will tell. Okay, that sounds cheesy.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER Maricela's Pov.

Looking at myself in the mirror I could most definitely tell that I was no longer a child. I was the age of fifteen and I had the mentality of and eighteen year old. Although, I know most eighteen year olds may be vulgar, but I was 'Simply pure', as Embry would say.

I could see the way my hips curved like a sensual woman. My chest was no longer unnoticeable. My longs were longer and stronger. My hair was going from a light bronze and developing into a blondish color. The roundness of my face became more sharp and defined.

I just wish I were a normal girl. The one who could go to school and talk with her friends. Ones I could giggle with and have meaningless sleepovers with. I have begged my brother to grant me something I desired. The desire of attending school. Not a private school, but a real public school in La Push.

I heard a knock on my door "Come in," I said. Not a second later my door was being opened by my loved ones.

"FELIZ BIRTHDAY!" they yelled. I smiled at their attempt at Spanish. I was soon attacked by four wolves.

I laughed as we all fell on my bed. They were laughing until my Sam went all protective brother on me.

"Okay that's enough. I don't want to risk the chance of you guys touching her somewhere inappropriately. This is meant to be a happy day, so don't any of you make me smack you upside the head today," Sammy warned.

"Yes, all mighty Alpha," Paul teased. We all laughed until Sam gave his pack a stern look. I shook my head at his authority.

"Thank you all so much for remembering my birthday," I said to them ignoring what Sam had just commanded.

"Oh don't thank us yet," Embry said. I was confused as to what he meant.

All of the wolves led me down the steps with my eyes closed.

Once we were downstairs, Embry let his hands drop. I opened my eyes to find ….

* * *

A/N: I apologize guys for this rushed chapter but like I said I want to speed the story up a bit.

I know this chapter is not much but I hope you guys liked it. I gave you guys a little time to be in Jared's and Maricela's mind. I hope next chapter I can put Embry's Pov.


End file.
